1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an injector for injecting a fluid that is at a high temperature and a high pressure. More specifically, the present invention relates a fuel injector for injecting fuel in a high temperature and high pressure state into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-141170 discloses a conventional injector used to inject fuel in a high temperature and high pressure liquid state or a supercritical state into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine to promote atomization and vaporization of the injected fuel and to improve combustion inside the combustion chamber. The conventional injector presented in the above mentioned reference is provided with an internal heating element configured and arranged to heat the fuel supplied to the fuel injector, and an adjustable valve configured and arranged to control the amount of the heated fuel that is injected. After the fuel is heated by the internal heating element, the adjustable valve is controlled so that a proper quantity of the heated fuel is passed through the adjustable valve to be injected into the combustion chamber.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved injector. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.